The inventor is aware of conventional devices used for steering a canopy of a kite, which device consists of a bar which is arranged displaceably about a central line, with the central line extending between the user and a leading edge of the canopy, with further lines extending between the bar and the rear of the canopy. A user would hold the bar with one hand placed left and one right to the centre line.
During the steering process the pilot would be able to “feel” the pull of the canopy on the kite connecting lines, and would also be able to observe the position of the canopy in the air. The above enables the user to effectively steer the kite in the required direction relative to the direction of the wind, and also to vary the angle of attack of the wind relative to the kite, thereby varying the pulling force of the kite.
It can be appreciated that the steering of a kite in circumstances where a user is remotely located from the kite, or where the kite have to be steered when the kite cannot be visually detected, can be problematic.
The Applicant therefor believes that a steering arrangement as described herein below is advantageous in that it enables the effective steering a canopy of a kite driven watercraft in circumstances where the canopy's position in the air is not visible, and/or where the user is not in direct contact with the kite connecting lines.